


Allure（番外二）

by tonki



Category: Dani - Fandom, Grace - Fandom, Grace/Dani, 终结者：黑暗命运
Genre: F/F, Grace/Dani Ramos - Freeform, 终结者：黑暗命运 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonki/pseuds/tonki
Summary: *ABO设定*Grace（alpha）×Dani（omega）是不是这对开车的太少，你们都吵着让我肝一篇又一篇的事后?
Relationships: Grace/Dani - Relationship, Grace/Dani Ramos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Allure（番外二）

Dani醒过来的时候已经是下午2点，虽然睡得并不久，但Omega在发情期内体力恢复的很快。当她睁开那双还带着些许迷离的棕色眼眸时，室内的光线并不刺眼，因为外面正下着雨，天色昏沉沉的，在拉上窗帘后就更适合睡眠了。

或许是开着过滤器的原因，Dani发现屋内的信息素淡了很多。被浅标后的omega下意识地寻找着alpha的身影，只是简单地翻了个身，一阵强烈的酸痛感如触电一般流过全身，让她不禁闷哼了一声。

“嗯…混蛋！”

回想起凌晨几乎没有间断过的性爱，她发自内心地觉得，自己真是低估了这个她一手养大的「小奶狗」，以前捡她回来的时候怎么就没看出来这个家伙其实是只狼？尽管现在她的体能恢复了，但早上太过剧烈的运动还是让她现在全身上下的每一处肌肉都酸软得不行。

alpha的腰力简直可以用恐怖来形容，不管用什么体位，不管在浴室还是沙发，精力充沛的Grace总能轻而易举地掌控住她的敏感带，在她近乎沙哑的哭喊里，配合着她发情期里那具饥渴又淫荡的身体，一次又一次给予她满足，直到她体力不支被做到昏睡过去。

更要命的是，她已经记不清，在没有一点安全措施的情况下，Grace到底射进来了几次？还有那句「我想」是什么意思？她认真的吗？她还那么的青涩，可能都不知道那句话意味着什么。

理智逐渐被找回来的指挥官开始烦躁不安，所以说，一会儿还是准备点避孕药比较好吧，Dani这么想着。强忍着浑身上下传来的酸痛坐了起来，她发现原本一片狼藉的房间被收拾的很干净，床边还放着干净的衣物。

虽然醒来看不到那个人会莫名的有点上火，但想到自己现在身在巴尔的摩，Grace作为驻守主将应该会有很多事需要去处理，所以醒来人不在这种事她也能完全理解…

Emm……大概吧。

“Commander！您醒了吗？！”

正在走神的时候，Vicky抱着干净的毯子进来，在看到Dani所裸露着的肩部至锁骨处时，那些分布在她肌肤上的吻痕让她立刻下意识地红着脸转过了身去。

Vicky？

她记得她是Grace两年前救下的幸存者，后来好像就一直跟着她。想到这里，突然心里有点不爽。原本想掩饰点什么的指挥官突然就改变了想法，她挑眉看着那个背影，直截了当地开口。

“Grace在哪里？”

听出指挥官语气里透着不高兴，想起自己将军之前说到的起床气，紧张的中士一下绷紧了身体，同时小心地回答她。

“将军正在和要塞的士官们开会！她吩咐过如果您醒了请先用餐，已经为您准备好了墨西哥肉卷和玉米汁，我马上去给您拿过来！”

Vicky低着头将毯子放在旁边的沙发上，正要转身出去就被床上的指挥官给叫住了。Dani敢肯定Vicky知道这里发生的事，那么她也不需要扭扭捏捏。

“帮我准备点避孕药。”

如果不马上采取措施，会怀孕吧。想到那些Grace留在她体内的东西，Dani只觉得身体又开始发热了。

“可是…”

Vicky想说自己将军说过不需要避孕措施，可这实在难以启齿！她一个没谈过恋爱的单身狗，为什么要来管她俩做爱时避不避孕的问题！！尤其是指挥官那甜腻的信息素又在蔓延了，她非常清楚这意味着什么，一时之间只觉得脸又烫起来了。

“有什么问题吗？中士。”

Dani疑惑地抬头看她，见Vicky脸红成了猴子屁股，心情立刻愉悦了起来，她发现自己现在很享受别人知道她和Grace关系后的反应。这是omega对其他人宣示主权的一种恶趣味。

“将军说…你们不需要这个…”

不敢抬头的中士通红着脸，回答得十分小声，但还是被床上的指挥官一字不漏的听到了。在短暂地愣神后，反应过来的指挥官羞红着脸，一把抓着床上的枕头扔了过来。

“去把这个混蛋给我叫过来！！”

/

等Grace丢下正在进行着的会议飞奔回来，一进门就察觉到了那个让她神经紧绷的气味。omega诱人的信息素已经在房间内蔓延开来，那香甜的味道不断诱惑着她走向那张宽大床上隆起的一团被子。

“Dani？又开始了是吗？”

Grace舔了舔变得干燥的嘴唇，双腿间的欲望从进门嗅到那甜腻的气息时就起了反应。她走到床边，伸出手掀开了被子。

她的指挥官正赤裸着蜷缩在床上，双眼紧闭，黑色的长发凌乱的散落在洁白的床单上，她把手夹在双腿间，在磨蹭的同时还不停地发着抖。当她注意到这具单薄的身体上遍布的红痕后，胯间肿胀的硬物开始变得疼痛，随着越加浓郁的信息素，想要标记她的冲动也变得更加强烈。

“Dani…在开始之前你得先吃点东西…”

Grace咬着自己舌尖，极力压抑着想要标记她的冲动，她转身将放在沙发上的那张柔软的毯子拿过来，同时动作轻柔地将Dani娇小的身体裹得严严实实，然后俯身将她轻松横抱起来走向放着食物的办公桌。

“嗯…那边的事情…处理完了吗？”

Dani轻喘着睁开眼问她，漂亮的焦糖色眸子里此刻盈着一层水光，炙热而又温柔。

“还没有，不过大家都很积极的想帮我分担。有特殊情况他们会通知我的。”

那些和她一起开会的士官们，在听说指挥官正在找Grace以后，一个个都露出了意味深长的笑容。然后一边承诺着这边不需要她操心，一边将她推出了指挥部的会议室。

“……”

Dani扭过头去微红了脸，她就知道瞒不住。所以大家现在都知道了，她睡了她一手养大的alpha……Nice。

Grace抱着Dani坐到桌子前，随手拿起桌上的玉米汁送到她嘴边，怀里散发着香甜味道的指挥官也没有矜持，乖巧地喝了一大口。她其实一醒过来肚子就在叫了，只是身体太过酸软实在没力气下床，现在有人喂她，干嘛不享受。

“尝尝这个肉卷。”

Grace拿起一个香喷喷的墨西哥肉卷喂她，Dani不客气地张嘴接受她的投食。

“味道不错对吗？这是Tony亲手做的，他是墨西哥人。”

“这个图灵根肠的味道也不错，要尝尝吗？”

“慢点吃，还需要玉米汁吗？”

Dani心满意足地窝在Grace怀里享受她的喂食，alpha轻声细语地贴在她耳边说话，对她的宠溺毫不掩饰。这一切实在美好得有些不真实，当然，如果忽略掉她身下坐着的那根散发着灼热感的东西的话……那就还是很温馨的。

“Grace，你不会…透支吗？”

等填饱肚子，Dani抬头问她，为什么她看起来一点都不累，而且臀下顶着自己的肉物还越发的滚烫了…

“你想知道我什么时候会透支吗？Dani。”

Grace笑笑，故意贴在她耳边沙哑着开口，同时将湿热的吐息吹在她敏感的颈窝，让怀里的人不禁一抖。

“嗯…”

Dani仰头，无法抑制的呻吟从喉间溢出，她轻喘着搂紧了Grace的脖子，早就有了反应的身体开始在包裹着她的毯子上泛滥着甜腻的水迹。就在她快要彻底陷入情欲的浪潮时，耳边传来alpha温柔的低语。

“你不在我身边的时候。”

以及，

现在轮到她「填饱肚子」了。


End file.
